1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and method and to an image processing apparatus and method.
2. Related Background Art
Generally a color image requires an amount of codes larger than a monochrome binary image. Therefore, a facsimile apparatus a relatively small capacity of image memories because of cost reduction finds it difficult to store a plurality of pages of coded color images.
A conventional facsimile apparatus having a transmission/reception function of only a monochrome image has been developed which has an enforced memory reception function of storing in an image memory a document received during a predetermined time period such as in the night, without outputting it at once for security purposes.
However, even if a document containing a color image received during a predetermined time period is to be stored in an image memory without outputting it for security purposes, the image memory of a facsimile apparatus having not so large a capacity for cost reduction becomes full in a short time because a color image has an amount of codes larger than a monochrome binary image. Therefore, after the color image is received, an additional document cannot be received.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a communication apparatus and method capable of reliably performing a memory reception of both monochrome binary and color images.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a communication apparatus and method capable of preventing a memory for storing received data from overflowing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a communication apparatus connected to a host computer.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention achieving the above objects, an apparatus capable of forming both color and monochrome images is disclosed in which when a document containing a color page is received while a memory reception mode is set, i.e., while the received document is controlled not to be output, (1) all pages of this received document only are output, (2) only color pages of this document are output, (3) all pages of this document only are transferred to an external apparatus, or (4) only color pages of this document are transferred to the external apparatus, in order for an image memory to be prevented from being made full and entering a reception disable state.
Preferably, the external apparatus is a system using a host computer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a medium for storing programs running a host computer which is used with a communication apparatus of an embodiment.
The above and other objects and features of this invention will become apparent from the following embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.